El fic sin nombre xD
by Denisse Kagamine 24seven
Summary: Rin es una chica emo, y todo por la culpa de su hermano, ella decide irse a Inglaterra para comenzar desde cero. Podrá Rin olvidar a Len? Encontrara de nuevo el amor?... soy pésima para los resúmenes. Pasen y Lean!
1. Rin se fue?

_Emm… bueno, segundo fic! xD (? Ok ya! Bueno esto salió de mi loca mente mientras escuchaba a One Direction y hacia tarea, esta algo confuso, que digo confuso, super confuso, ok ya, bueno es RinxLen y posiblemente tendrá Twincest, y perdonen mis horrores ortográficos, y ya sin mas que decir, los dejo con el fic…_

**Disclaimer (o como se escriba): Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, (que mas quisiera) todo es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, etc, etc…**

_El fic sin nombre_

Era el cumpleaños de los gemelos Kagamine, todo mundo estaba allí, o bueno casi todos. La única persona ausente era una chica rubia y ojos azules con 16 años recién cumplidos, pero nadie sabia donde estaba ella había desaparecido desde el 23 de ese mes.

-Len! -Llamo el padre del joven rubio-

-Si, papá? -Pregunto el chico mientras jugaba en el just dance-

-Ve a buscar a tu hermana. -Le ordeno el mayor con cabello rubio ya canoso-

-Ok, papá ya voy! -Contesto rápidamente saliendo del juego-

Len subió rápidamente las escaleras con destino al cuarto de su gemela. Al llegar el rubio noto que la puerta estaba entreabierta, cosa que extraño a Len ya que Rin siempre cerraba su cuarto con llave para que nadie invadiera su "espacio personal". Len le tomo muy poca importancia y entro a su cuarto.

-Rin! Donde estas? -Grito el chico el nombre de su hermana por todas partes pero no la encontró-

Len ya rendido se tumbo ala cama de Rin, el chico volteo la mirada y observo que en su buro había una caja envuelta con papel de color azul, un moño color amarillo y listones negros y a lado de esta estaba un sobre con el hombre del chico en ella.

-Eh? Que extraño, porque me la abra dejado? -Se pregunto así mismo el chico-  
-Estará bien que la lea? -Volvió a preguntar-

Al chico le temblaban las manos tenia miedo de abrir esa carta, pero tuvo que abrirla, le quito el sobre y empezó a leer.

"Querido hermano:  
Te escribí esta carta por dos motivos, el primero para decirte que voy a desaparecer de tu vida, y el segundo es para aclarar porque me volví lo que soy ahora. Y te preguntaras, porque me iré de Japón? Bien te lo diré, me voy para ya no ser un intermedio entre Miku y tu, aunque me duela decirlo ojalá formen una hermosa familia y que su relación dure hasta que la muerte los separe, por eso decidí irme en tu cumpleaños, Vaya regalo de parte de tu hermana no crees? (Sarcasmo)  
Y bueno he ahí la primera razón, aquí va la segundo.  
Porqué me volví tan fría y hostil?  
Bueno todo comenzó hace 10 años, Recuerdas tu primer recital de piano?

*Flashback*

Un niño rubio de 6 años de edad se encontraba tocando el piano impresionantemente dejando boquiabierta a todos los espectadores sobretodo a una pequeña muy parecida a el.  
El recital termino y todo mundo se puso de pie para aplaudirle al pequeño cuyo nombre era Len.

-Len! -Dijo Rin acercándose a su hermano para abrazarlo-

Pero el solo la evadio para ir con la niña de coletas turquesas.

-Len! Muchas felicidades! -Dijo muy feliz la pequeña de coletas-

-Muchas gracias Miku! -Contesto el rubio abrazandola-

Rin solo bajo la mirada intentando contener sus lágrimas, Ella se sentía muy mal, siempre era ignorada no solo por Len también por sus padres la única persona que le prestaba atención era Mikuo, el hermano de Miku, a Mikuo nunca de agrado Len, por la única razón que visitaba la casa Kagamine era solo para ir a ver a Rin.

-Rin, te encuentras bien? -Le pregunto el peliturquesa preocupado por su amiga-

-Si, Mikuo gracias -Le contesto con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro-

-Segura? -Le volvió a preguntar con una ceja arqueada-

-No... -Dijo rompiendo en llanto en los brazos de Mikuo-

-Ya Rin tranquila -Le dijo Mikuo a la pequeña intentando calmarla-

-Que hice mal?, Que hice mal?! -Se preguntaba una y otra vez en voz muy baja para que nadie la escuchara-

-*Eres un idiota Len, ella sufre por la poca atención que sus padres le dan, y tu haciendo lo mismo! Enserio, me das asco Kagamine Len!* -Pensó Mikuo muy molesto aun abrazando a la rubia."

*Fin Flashback*

Len dejo de leer la carta por un rato y bajo la cabeza, se sentía decepcionado de si mismo. Ese día en vez de corresponderle el abrazo a Rin solo la ignoro y fue a abrazar a Miku, se sentía como el peor adefesio que haya pisado el planeta tierra. Subió la mirada y continuo leyendo la carta.

"Ese chico, al que tanto odias siempre estuvo conmigo en los momentos mas duros, toda la atención que siempre me falto por 10 años el siempre me la brindaba, se preocupaba por mi, el siempre fue el hermano mayor que nunca tuve"

-Espera un momento! -Dijo el rubio algo molesto-  
-Como que el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo?! YO SOY SU HERMANO! -Grito muy enojado- Aghh Mikuo idiota! -Bufó y siguió leyendo-

"Si, se que te enojaste pero es la verdad, jamás te preocupaste por mi, nunca te importaba si comía, si llegaba bien a casa, si estaba enferma, si seguía viva, o si ya estaba muerta. Solo te preocupaba la cabellos de moco de Hatsune, ella siempre fue el centro de tu mundo. Y yo que? Solo estaba al margen, (como siempre) Pensé que yo siempre iba a ser tu princesa, pero estaba tan equivocada, y dime acaso sabes por que siempre uso sueters o camisas de manga larga? No? Bueno he aquí la razón.

(Narración de Rin)  
Era 14 de febrero, toda la escuela estaba decorada de rosa, blanco y rojo, los respectivos colores de ese día.  
De la nada una chica rubia de 12 años corría por los pasillos apresuradamente, esquivando gente, saltando, etc. Cual era la razón? Su hermano Len.

-LEEN! -Gritó la rubia corriendo hacia su hermano-

Pero Rin corrió tan rápido que no se fijo, tropezó y cayo en la espalda de su hermano.

-Rin, quitate de encima! -Dijo Len con cierto tono de molestia-

El chico miro su camisa, esta estaba manchada con chocolate y con pétalos de rosas rojas.

-Len... Yo.. .. -El rubio no la dejo terminar-

-Si serás estúpida Rin! -Le grito muy molesto-

-Len, yo.. -La volvió a interrumpir-

-Hay! No me vengas con un "Lo siento hermanito!" Sabes cuanto me esforze en hacer este chocolate? O sabes cuantas florerias tuve que recorrer? Aghh! Porque todo lo tienes que echar a perder?! -Volvió a gritar aun mas enojado-

-Len... -Lo llamo con un hilo de voz-

De pronto dos chicos de cabello turquesa pasaban por ahí, pero al ver a Rin y Len se escondieron detrás de sus casilleros intentando "disimular" su presencia.

-Porque eres tan tonta?! Toda la familia es inteligente menos tu! A veces dudo que seas mi hermana. Eres una vergüenza para el apellido Kagamine! -Le siguió gritando, cada vez elevando su tono de voz-

-Quien se cree ese maldito?! -Pregunto Mikuo muy enojado-

-Calmate! -Le dijo su hermana-

-No escuchas lo que le esta diciendo?! Es SU hermana! No la puede tratar así! -Grito aun mas enojado-

-Nunca había visto a Len tan molesto. -Dijo Miku algo triste-

•Con Rin y Len•

-Sabes? Siempre me pregunto porque tuviste que nacer? Mi vida hubiera sido mas fácil sin un estorbo como tu!

-*Me esta deseando la muerte?* -Se preguntaba mentalmente, no lo podía creerlo Len SU hermano, SU sangre, SU gemelo, le estaba diciendo esas cosas?!. Rin sintió que en su interior algo se destrozaba en mil pedazos, lo había hecho, Len le había roto el corazón, la había matado, destrozado, pisoteado, apuñalado. Rin bajo la cabeza y sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos azules.-

•Mientras tanto con los Hatsune•

Ambos chicos quedaron boquiabierta, al escuchar eso. Mikuo quería asesinar a Len, y Miku se sentía muy triste por Rin y decepcionada de Len.

•Con los Kagamine•

-Y aparte, estas horrible! Con razón no tienes novio! Ni aunque te operes podrás ser bonita... -La volvió a insultar-

Rin solo te tapaba los oídos para ya no seguir escuchando los insultos de Len.

El rubio ya había parado con los insultos, y solo le dio la espalda.  
Rin con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, tomo su mochila y salio corriendo de la escuela. Dejando caer un papel doblado.

-QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES MALDITO MALNACIDO?! -Le grito Mikuo a Len muy pero muy molesto-

-De que estas hablando? -Le pregunto fingiendo inocencia-

-Pues de que mas?! -Le volvió a preguntar- De Rin TU hermana!

-Ah! De ella? -Siguió fingiendo inocencia-

-Aparte de malnacido eres un cínico! -Le dijo enojado-

-Porque? -Le pregunto Len-

-Hay! Y ahora no salgas con que no lo recuerdas! No puedo creerlo Len! Ella no te ha hecho nada para que se haya ganado tu odio! -Le siguió diciendo-

-Que? Pero si solo le dije la verdad. Ella es fea, torpe, estúpida, no sabe hacer nada bien, y aparte ella es una Pu... -No lo dejaron terminar-

-Len! Ya basta! -Le dijo ahora Miku- Ella no es nada de eso, es todo lo contrario. Es bonita, atenta, inteligente, sus trabajos son los mas limpios de todo el salón, ella es mas pura y limpia que todas las chicas de la escuela! -Lo regaño la chica de coletas-

-Me voy. -Dijo Mikuo mas calmado-

-Yo igual, Adiós. -Dijo el rubio dejando a Miku sola-

La chica de coletas se agacho y recogió el papel tirado.

-Que sera? -Se pregunto- Mejor lo veré en casa. -Dijo para después irse a sus clases-

•Con Rin•

Ella caminaba sin rumbo, con la cabeza baja y llorando. No le importó que el agua le cayera a cantaros, la rubia encontró un gran árbol y se sentó debajo de este y siguió llorando.

-Porque?! Porque Len?! Porque me tratas tan mal?! Yo no te he hecho nada para que me odies de esta manera! Al contrario, lo único que he hecho fue... Amarte... -Al decir la última sus llantos aumentaron, Rin revisó su mochila y entre sus cosas encontró un cutter-

-Estará bien que lo haga? -Se pregunto a si misma- En verdad tengo miedo pero quiero sanar el dolor. -Dijo otra vez para si misma- Todo solo para sanar el dolor -Dijo decidida-

Poco a poco fue acercando el cutter a su brazo izquierdo, ya lo suficientemente cerca, paso la hoja por su muñeca.  
La chica soltó un quejido de dolor, pero no le importó y siguió con su brazo derecho."

(Fin de la narración)  
"Desde ese mismo día comencé a cortarme, por eso siempre uso sueters, mis ojos perdieron su brillo, deje de usar mi listón blanco y lo cambie por capuchas, las faldas las cambie por pantalones, mis uñas amarillas las cambie a negras, empecé a usar mucho maquillaje y ocultaba mi ojo izquierdo con el fleco, en pocas palabras me volví emo, y todo fue tu culpa. Yo te admiraba Len, siempre fuiste la razón por la que salía adelante. Yo... Te amaba... Siempre te ame! Pero me daba miedo decírtelo, pensé que te tomarías como una enferma, así que te escribí una canción... Donde confese todo lo que sentía por ti, pero ese día me causaste mucho dolor, un dolor que no ha podido sanar en 4 años. Y por eso jamás te la di. No se quien la habrá tomado, si esta en la basura, no se que le paso. Y sinceramente no se si te amo o te odio, bueno no te importa verdad? Y para finalizar, por favor Len, por favor jamás en tu vida lastimes a Miku, no como lo hiciste conmigo. Ella te ama y tu a ella, ella tiene todo lo que yo no. Una linda voz, inteligencia, belleza, alguien que la trata como una princesa... Y te digo una cosa? Yo también me pregunto porque vine a este mundo, pero jamás lo sabré...  
Adiós para siempre Len, ojalá nos encontremos en el otro mundo.  
Te quiere (odia):  
Tu "hermana" Rin.  
Pd: Revisa la caja que esta en mi buro es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Felices tristes 16 Len!  
Bye!"

Len cayó de rodillas, dejando la carta en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

-Idiota, soy un idiota. Por mi culpa Rin se fue, por mi culpa ella se corta, por mi culpa ella llora, yo la hice sufrir, soy un maldito hijo de perra! Ella me dio su corazón... Pero yo no lo supe apreciar como debía, solo me importó la felicidad de Miku y a ella siempre la dejaba aun lado, que buen hermano he sido... IDIOTA! IDIOTA! ESO ES LO QUE SOY, UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! -Gritó con mucha rabia encima y estrellando su cabeza contra la pared.

-Len, Len calmate! Que te ocurre? Y que haces en el cuarto de Rin? -Le pregunto su amigo de cabello azul-

-Rin... Rin.. Se.. Fue.. Y es mi culpa! -Dijo el rubio con la voz cortada-

-Eh? Como que Rin se fue? -Le pregunto Kaito a Len-

-Si, ella se fue dejo una carta con el porque. -Le contesto con la mirada baja-

•Kaito termino de leer la carta y se dirigió a Len•

-Esto... Es... Cierto? -Le pregunto entre confundido y tímido-

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Soy un completo imbécil, ella siempre me defendía cuando eramos pequeños, ella siempre me alegraba los días, ella... Ella era mi princesa... -Al decir lo último Len comenzó a llorar-

-Ya amigo tranquilo -Kaito abrazo a Len en señal de apoyo-

-Kaito... -Len llamó a su amigo-

-Si, Len? -Le preguntó el peliazul-

-Deja de abrazarme, le gente nos puede ver -Le dijo algo sonrojado-

-Eh? Ah! Es cierto lo siento! -Dijo para después separarse de Len-

-Oye, Len y esa caja? -Le pregunto-

-Ah, si es cierto la caja! -Dijo el rubio tomándola-

-Que es eso? -Le volvió a preguntar-

-El regalo de Rin -Le contesto triste-

-Oh, amigo lo siento, no debí preguntar! -Se disculpo el peliazul-

-Dejalo, ya no importa -Le dijo Len-

-Y que esperas? Abrelo! -Le dijo el peliazul animandolo-

El chico abrió la caja desesperadamente, y ya abierta observo que en su interior había una caja musical color negro y detalles en dorado, y una caja de vidrio con una joya adentro.

-De donde habrá sacado todo esto?! -Pregunto Kaito espantado-

-Callate Shion! Rin no es ninguna ladrona! -Len lo regaño-

-Hasta que te preocupas por ella -Susurró Kaito divertido-

-Te escuche! -Dijo Len enojado-

-Ok, ok me callo! -Dijo nervioso Kaito-

-Esta caja... -Dijo Len sorprendido-

-Que tiene la caja? -Pregunto Kaito comiendo helado-

-Recuerdas mi colección de cajitas musicales de la saga del mal? -Pregunto-

-Si, estuviste como loco buscando la que te faltaba, la del sirviente del mal... No puede ser, es esa? -Pregunto sorprendido-

-Si, Kaito esta es la que me faltaba -Dijo Len con la mirada hacia la nada-

-Que?! Pensé que estas eran edición limitada! -Dijo aterrado-

-Y lo son. -Continuo Len-

-Pero de donde la saco? -Pregunto Kaito otra vez-

-Ella la compro -Contesto Len-

-Eh? Como sabes? -Volvió a preguntar-

-Aquí dice el precio y la fecha de compra -Le contesto-

-Bueno, al menos tendré esto para recordarla -Suspiró-

-Len, ponte el collar! -Le dijo Kaito-

-Ok, ok damelo! -Dijo Len-

El rubio revisó el collar era de oro, con la clave de fa como dije, y decorado con un zafiro dentro y tenia la letra L.

-Vaya, ese collar debió ser caro -Dijo Kaito con la boca abierta-

-Wao, Rin tiene excelentes gustos -Dijo muy sorprendido-

Ya que Len se había puesto el collar se dirigió a su cuarto a dejar la caja musical.

-Tu eres el único recuerdo que tengo de ella -Dijo para después besar el collar-

•Abajo con los demás vocaloid•

-Len, donde esta Rin? -Le pregunto Luka-

-Se fue -Dijo intentando fingir desinterés-

-A donde? -Pregunto ahora Meiko-

-No se, solo dijo que se iba del país -Dijo con desinterés fingido-

-Ahh? -Dijeron todos al unísono-

•Y en otro lado de la ciudad•

-Pasajeros al vuelo Nro. 230, con destino a Inglaterra, favor de pasar ala puerta 5. -Anunció una voz femenina-

Rin miro su boleto por última vez y bajo la mirada, se sentía mal por dejar Japón, pero también se sentía aliviada, por fin dejaría de sufrir después de 10 largos años.

-Bien Rin, es hora de irte, no te puedes echar para atrás. -Se repetía una y otra vez-

•Un rato después de que Rin entro al avión.•

-Pasajeros favor de abrocharse los cinturones, gracias. -Dijo la aeromoza encargada de los pasajeros-

-Adiós Len. -Dijo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla-  
-


	2. Fuertes declaraciones por parte de Lenka

_Hola! Bueno aquí les vengo a dejar el 2do capitulo de este fic, espero y lo disfruten! :D_

_ADVERTENCIAS: Algo de lime, posibilidad de que odies a algún personaje, lenguaje indebido, y creo que ya…_

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.**

Capítulo 2: El fic sin nombre.

•En la casa Kagamine•

-Len, estas bien hijo? -Le pregunto su madre preocupada-

-No. -Le contesto secamente-

-Porque? -Le volvió a preguntar-

-Ha sido el peor cumpleaños de mi vida! -Soltó enojado-

-Pero, porque? Todo mundo estuvo aquí, tus amigos, familiares, Rin... Oye hijo y Rin? -Pregunto-

-Aghh! Porque tenías que preguntarme por ella?! -Le pregunto enojado-

-Porque es mi hija y tengo derecho a saber de ella. -Le dijo Lenka elevando su tono de voz-

-Pues nunca lo pareció. -Dijo susurrando-

-A que te refieres Allen Kagamine?! -Le pregunto molesta-

-Que por nuestra culpa Rin se fue! -Dijo para después cubrirse la boca-

-Que?! Como que Rin se fue? -Pregunto Lenka entre confundida y enojada-

-Que ocurre aquí? -Pregunto Rinto saliendo de la cocina-

-Rin se fue. -Dijo Lenka-

-Que?! Como que mi hija se fue?! Cuando?!, y con quien?! -Pregunto realmente exaltado-

-Y ahora si Rin es su hija, verdad? -Dijo Len molesto-

-Porque dices eso hijo? -Le pregunto Rinto indignado-

-10 años, 10 años Papá! -Le dijo Len enojado-

-10 años de que, Len? -Dijo ahora Lenka-

-Son unos cínicos! -Grito el rubio-

-Haber jovencito no nos levantes la voz, somos tus padres y nos tienes que respetar! -Le dijo Lenka enojada-

-Y ahora quieren que los respete después de lo crueles que fueron con Rin? -Pregunto en voz baja-

-Que? Nosotros jamás fuimos crueles con ella. -Se defendió Rinto-

-Aja y yo nací ayer. -Comento con sarcasmo- Ahora no me salgan que fueron unos padres ejemplares, bueno conmigo si, pero con ella nunca! -Grito enojado- Ustedes siempre la trataban como la oveja negra de la familia, siempre la alejaban, la ignoraban, nunca les preocupo su estado de salud, yo siempre fui su centro de atención, y ella que? También es su hija! Aunque jamás lo demostraba a ella le dolía todo eso! -Soltó Len muy enojado-

-Pero hijo, lo hicimos por tu bien. Tu hermana no esta bien de la cabeza. -Dijo Lenka en tono triste-

-Rin NO esta loca! Ella solo esta herida, heridas que ustedes le ocasionaron! Y no solo en el interior, también en el exterior! -Dijo aun mas enojado-

-Eh? Como que también en el exterior? -Pregunto Rinto-

-Si, yo también la lastime. Por mi culpa Rin se corta! -Grito Len llorando-

-R. Rin se corta? -Pregunto Lenka confundida-

-Adiós. -Dijo Len para después subir las escaleras-

-Allen Kagamine ven acá, no hemos terminado! -Grito Rinto desde lejos-

•En el cuarto de Len•

-Tonto, eso es lo que soy, un grandisimo tonto. -Dijo Len abrazando sus rodillas-

-Len, abre la puerta! -Era Lenka tocando la puerta desesperadamente-

-Vete, no quiero ver a nadie! -Dijo Len molesto-

-Hijo comprende si hicimos todo eso, fue por tu bien. No queríamos que Rin te lastimara, o algo por el... -Len no la dejo terminar-

-Y el bien de Rin que?! No soy su único hijo, ella también tiene el apellido Kagamine, ella es un ser vivo, ella también tiene sentimientos! No es un robot para que no sienta! -Le grito desde el otro lado de la puerta- Soy peor que la mismísima hija del mal. -Dijo el voz baja-

-Len, cariño no digas eso, esto no tiene nada que ver con esa antigua leyenda, tu eres bueno y de nobles sentimientos. -Dijo Lenka intentando animarlo-

-También Rin lo es. -Dijo con voz cortada-

-Puedes dejar de hablar de ella de una vez por todas?! -Grito Lenka desesperada-

-Tu no quieres a Rin verdad? -Pregunto Len algo ofendido-

-No y jamás la quise! -Dijo de forma muy cruel-

Len abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar tal declaración.

-P. Pero porque? -Pregunto nerviosamente-

-Yo solo quería un varón, pero luego me dijeron que Rin también venia en camino, tenia la idea de abortarla. Pero como le tuve compasión y no lo hice. -Contesto como si nada-

Len quedo estático, al escuchar esas palabras y recordó lo que le dijo a Rin hace 4 años.

*Porque tuviste que nacer? Mi vida hubiera sido mas fácil si un estorbo como tu!*

Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Len, se sentía arrepentido, y también decepcionado de su madre.

-Largate! -Dijo secamente-

-Pero hijo... -Len la interrumpió-

-No escuchaste te dije que te larges! -Le grito muy molesto-

-Hijo... -La volvió a interrumpir-

-No soy tu hijo, y tu no eres mi madre! Dejaste de serlo en estos mismos instantes! -Le siguió gritando-

-Veo que estas molesto, te dejo para que te calmes -Dijo para después retirarse-

-Vaya y no se como papá se enamoró de ella -Susurro molesto-  
Rin, algún día te encontrare, lo prometo! -Dijo muy confiado de si mismo-

•Con los padres de Len•

-Pudiste hablar con el? -Pregunto Rinto-

-No, esta muy enojado, y sobretodo conmigo. -Le contesto-

-Porque? -Pregunto de nuevo-

-Solo le dije la verdad, que Rin no fue deseada. -Contesto con simpleza-

-Lenka, mi amor. Prometimos que jamás se lo diríamos, porque lo hiciste? -Le pregunto algo molesto-

-No lo iba ocultar mas, yo nunca quise a Rin y lo sabes. -Le dijo indignada-

•En otro lugar•

Rin se encontraba escuchando música tranquilamente, hasta que alguien le hablo.

-Te han dicho que estas preciosa? -Le dijo un chico de ojos y cabello rojo en un tono pícaro-

-No estés jodiendo, ok? -Pregunto Rin irritada-

-Me gustan la difíciles, y aparte eres muy sexy -Le dijo mientras le tocaba la pierna-

-Alejate pervertido! -Le dijo muy molesta-

-No te hagas del rogar, yo se que quieres lo mismo que yo. -Le dijo para luego lamer su lóbulo-

-Ahh! -Soltó un leve gemido de sorpresa-

-Vez. -Le sonrió con picardía-

-S. Si me disculpas voy al baño -Dijo levantándose de su asiento-

-Esa chica me tiene loco -Dijo en voz baja- Y a ti también verdad amiguito? -Volvió a preguntar al notar la erección de su miembro-  
*Le daré una pequeña sorpresa* - Pensó Akaito para dirigirse al baño-

•En el baño•

-Ah, por fin me libre de ese sujeto -Dijo Rin suspirando-

-Eso crees tu, muñeca -Dijo una voz grave y pícara-

-Pero que mier... -Akaito la interrumpió con un beso-

-Shh, no digas nada y disfruta -Dijo y después cerro la puerta con seguro-

Y la siguió besando.

Rin solo luchaba por safarse del agarre de Akaito, pero el era mas fuerte. El chico lanzo a Rin contra la pared, y paso su mano por debajo del sueter de la rubia.

-S. Su. El. Tame I. Im. Be. Cil! -Tartamudeo realmente incomoda por la situación-

-No pidas libertad, realmente me exitas preciosa. -Dijo mientras comenzaba a lamerle el cuello-

-*Ahora que hago? Estoy siendo violada por un idiota con olor a chile habanero. Y peor aún lo estoy disfrutando, pero que estoy diciendo?! Que asco! Prefiero que me viole Peter la anguila en vez de este tipo. Y para acabarla de joder, esta ebrio! Vaya viaje hacia Inglaterra voy a tener* -Pensó frustrada-

-Que lindos pechos, dignos de una preciosura como tu -Dijo tomando uno de ellos y lo comenzaba a lamer- (Solo te digo que esto es muy pervertido de mi parte)

-*Cerdo* -Dijo Rin en su mente totalmente asqueada por tal acción-

-Vaya, aun haciéndote la fuerte? No durara mucho cariño. -Dijo con toda la picardía del mundo, y bajando una de sus manos hacia la intimidad de la chica-

-Pero que cara... -No pudo terminar porque el chico de cubrió la boca-

-Mm, como lo sospechaba, estas mojada, lo bueno es que no tenías ganas. -Le dijo mientras masajeaba su clítoris con el dedo pulgar-

-Ahh! N. No m. Me to. To. Ques, I. Idi. O. Ota! Ahh! -Dijo la chica gimiendo no sabía si era de placer o de nerviosismo-

-Yo creo que no. Sabes? Te vez tan sexy exitada, y sobre todo si es por mí. -Le dijo con mucha lujuria en el- Espera que es esto? -Pregunto al ver los brazos de la rubia-

-N. No. No te importa! -Dijo por fin soltandose del agarre del chico y recogiendo su ropa-

-Porque te cortas? -Pregunto igualmente arreglando su ropa-

-NO - TE - IMPORTA! -Le grito dirigiéndose ala puerta-

-No, no, no. Tu no sales de aquí hasta que respondas mi pregunta, y lo diré de nuevo, porque te cortas? -Le volvió a preguntar, tomándola de los brazos-

-Porque quiero -Dijo susurrando-

-La gente no se corta solo porque si, tienes que tener algún motivo para hacerlo no? -Pregunto-

-Y tu como sabes de eso?! -Pregunto enojada-

-Porque yo también me cortaba -Le contesto-

-Eh? -Dijo confundida-

-Si, yo también lo hacia y sabes porque? -Pregunto de nuevo-

-No. -Le contesto-

-Por un amor no correspondido, y aun tengo cicatrices. -Le dijo levantando las mangas de su camisa-

Rin bajo la cabeza, era su misma razón.

-Y se puede saber, quien era? -Pregunto la rubia con la mirada baja-

-Mi hermana gemela Akaiko -Contesto-

-Que? -Pregunto confundida-

-Si, estaba enamorado de mi gemela, pero ella jamás me correspondió, y también porque siempre fui la oveja negra de mi familia -Le contesto triste-

-Ah, te comprendo -Le contesto con la voz cortada-

-Que? Tu también estuviste en las mismas que yo? -Pregunto-

-Si, y me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de el -Dijo secamente-

-Bienvenida a mi club -Dijo de igual manera-

-Y por eso me fui de mi casa -Dijo en tono de rencor-

-Por tu hermano? -Pregunto-

-No solo por él, también por mis "padres" -Dijo haciendo comillas en la palabra padres-

-Porque las comillas? -Pregunto haciendo la misma acción-

-Yo tenía un estado de salud muy delicado, pero a ellos nunca les importó a sabiendas que podía morir, yo siempre me tuve que valer por mi misma, yo siempre compraba mi ropa, hacia mi desayuno, yo a la corta edad de 5 años empecé a trabajar, mientras que a Len lo trataban como príncipe, yo ayudaba a la gente grande a cruzar la calle, con el mandado, paseaba mascotas, y todo solo para poder mantenerme con vida, siempre me falto el amor de mi familia, alguien con quien jugar, alguien quien me leyera un cuento antes de dormir, alguien a quien le pudiera decir mamá y papá... -Rin estallo en llanto al decir las últimas-

-Ya Rin tranquila -Akaito la estaba abrazando y al parecer también estaba llorando-

-Y porque lloras? -Pregunto con la cabeza baja-

-En verdad sufriste demasiado, pasaste toda tu infancia trabajando, en lugar de estar jugando o riendo con otros niños, en verdad eres valiente, y eso en una mujer se respeta. -Dijo limpiando las lágrimas de la rubia-

-Eres bipolar verdad? -Pregunto mas calmada-

-Si, tengo trastornos de bipolaridad, por eso era el raro de los Shion. -Dijo riéndose-

-Shion? Eres hermano de Kaito? -Pregunto sorprendida-

-Kaito? -Pregunto confundido-

-Bakaito? -Pregunto-

-Así, Bakaito! -Respondió- Y dime nunca tuviste amigos? -Pregunto curioso-

-No, todo mundo era amigo de Len, ami me hacían menos solo por parecerme a Rilliane Lucifen -Dijo enojada-

-Rilliane? La hija del mal? -Pregunto con una ceja arqueada-

-Si, y en realidad ese es mi verdadero nombre, pero me gusta mas Rin. -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Y tu hermano como se llama, Allen? -Pregunto bromeando-

-De hecho si. -Respondió-

-Ósea que son? -Pregunto de nuevo-

-Allen y Rilliane Kagamine. O mejor conocidos como Len Kagamine, y la sombra de su hermana -Dijo imitando voz de reportera-

-Vaya que cruel. -Le dijo divertido-

-Oye, ya podemos salir? La gente puede malpensar, y te recuerdo que hay niños también. -Se sonrojo al recordar su casi violación

-Ah, cierto lo había olvidado, dejame ver si están dormidos -Dijo el pelirojo- No, no hay moros en la costa, vamonos -Dijo tomando la mano de Rin-

•Y en otro lugar•

-RIIN! -Grito el rubio exaltado y bañado en sudor- Ah, solo fue un sueño, pero fue tan realista, de pronto jure que ese tipo estaba abusando de mi princesa -Bufó al recordar tal escena-

El chico estaba a punto de dormirse pero su celular estaba sonando.

-Hola? -Dijo Len adormilado-

-Como que Rin se fue?! -Pregunto una voz masculina del otro lado de la linea-

-Ren, eres tu? -Pregunto algo aturdido-

-No, soy la Reina Isabel -Comento con sarcasmo- Pues claro que soy yo! -Le dijo gritando-

-Jaja, muy gracioso -Le dijo molesto- Y como te enteraste? -Le pregunto extrañado-

-Zatsune nos dijo -Le contesto-

-Ah, no recordaba ese detalle -Le dijo-

-Si, pero lo que quiero saber. Es porque carajos Rin se fue?! -Le pregunto enojado-

-Por mi ignorancia. -Le contesto en voz baja-

-Que novedad! -Le dijo sarcasticamente-

-Callate, ahora estoy muy arrepentido. -Le dijo triste-

-Y no sabes el gusto que me da. -Le dijo en tono de molestia-

-Tonto -Le dijo-

-Es que no puedo creer que hayas sido tan mal hermano, sabiendo que su estado de salud era muy delicado, solo le dedicabas tu tiempo y atención a esa niña cabello de moco, ella creció sin una familia, a los 3 años ya sabia leer y escribir, y tu aun usabas pañales, su único amigo era un oso de peluche, y por eso la tachaban de loca. Faltaste a su primer recital de guitarra, estuvo casi toda la presentación esperándote, ella a los 5 años ya trabajaba, ella jamás falto aun evento tuyo, siempre regresaba a media noche. Que jamás te diste cuenta? -Le pregunto después del gran discurso dado-

-No. -Contesto-

-Ni siquiera te preguntabas en donde se metía en todo el día? -Le volvió a preguntar-

-No. -Contesto de nuevo-

-Entonces?! -Le pregunto-

-Ya te dije todo eso fue gracias a mi ignorancia. -Le contesto casi llorando-

-Nos vemos mañana en el parque, adiós Allen. -Dijo y después colgó-

-Ren idiota! -Dijo y luego se volvió a dormir-

•En el avión•

-Enserio te dijo eso?! -Pregunto el pelirojo sorprendido-

-Si. -Contesto la rubia comiendo helado-

-Vaya, ya ni Akaiko fue tan así conmigo. -Dijo aun sorprendido-

-Y eso no es nada, mi querido amigo. -Le dijo de nuevo-

-Enserio?! -Dijo aterrado y curioso ala vez-

-Te contare lo que paso después de ese accidente. -Dijo terminando su postre-

-Ok! -Dijo con estrellas en los ojos-

Después de un buen rato platicando.

-Y esta fue mi trágica biografía. -Dijo Rin suspirando-

-Y fin! -Dijo Akaito soltando su libreta-

-Que haces? -Pregunto la rubia curiosa-

-Escribir tu historia! -Le contesto alegre-

-Eh? Porque? -Le dijo algo molesta-

-Soy escritor, y haré que todos conozcan tu historia. -Le contesto-

-Es lo que no quiero. -Le dijo frustrada-

-Vamos Rin. -Intento animarle- Hay muchas personas en esta misma situación, y tal vez este libro pueda salvar vidas. -Le dijo esperanzado-

-Ok, pero quiero que no pongas los nombres originales, y que me des los derechos de autor. -Contesto-

-Gracias Rin, eres la mejor! -Dijo abrazandola-

-De nada. -Dijo sonrojada-

•Con Len•

-Ren, ya estoy aquí, donde estas? -Pregunto Len al teléfono-

-Aquí en el gran árbol. -Contesto-

-*Porque tenia que ser ahí? Ese árbol me trae malos recuerdos!* -Pensó triste- Ok, Ren ya voy. -Contesto y colgó- (Ya sabrás porque)

•En el árbol•

-Llegas tarde. -Dijo Ren sentado abajo de este-

-No soy adivino para saber donde estas. -Le contesto molesto-

-Ven, sientate. -Le hizo un espacio-

-Y bueno para que me querías? -Pregunto el rubio-

-Sabes que significa este árbol? -Pregunto directamente-

-Si, pero que tiene que ver? -Pregunto de nuevo-

-Sabes que paso aquí hace 4 años verdad? -Volvió a preguntar-

-... -El rubio no contesto-

-Contesta! -Le exigió-

-Si. -Contesto-

-Y no te importó verdad? -Pregunto sin emociones-

-Que? Haber golpeado a mi propia hermana hasta dejarla inconsciente? O haberle dicho que jamás hubiera nacido? Por haberme burlado de ella en sus narices mientras agonizaba? No, no. Nunca me importó, al contrario adoraba verla sufrir, era tan divertido, verla llorar de rodillas pidiendo perdón, que se desvelará haciendo la tarea de ambos, observarla como explotaba en celos cada vez que me encontraba con Miku. Observar cómo se hundía en la envidia porque era yo el centro de atención de mis padres. Si, esto nunca fue de mi importancia, hasta me atrevo a decir que me daba risa verla de esa manera, ver como esa pequeña niña se moría en vida, ver como su estado de salud empeoraba notablemente, ver como esas sonrisas que solo eran para mi desaparecían, ver que sus sonrojos cada vez eran menos frecuentes, que el brillo de sus ojos fuera reemplazado por una mirada sombría y sin emociones. Hacerla sufrir era una de las mejores recompensas después de todo, pero yo no estaba consciente del daño que le causaba, estaba ciego, ciego por Miku, ella siempre fue la niña de mis ojos, y Rin, bueno Rin era punto y aparte. -Dijo el rubio con la mirada hacia abajo-

-Si, todo eso. -Comento molesto- Y estos objetos no te recuerdan a algo? -Pregunto tomando una bolsa de tela-

-Si, esto me recuerda a los intentos de suicidio de Rin -Dijo tomando uno de ellos- Las pastillas para dormir, La cuerda, El cuchillo, y La pistola.

•Con Rinto•

-He sido un padre terrible. -Dijo el mayor conduciendo hacia su trabajo- Pero no tanto como la madre. -Confeso molesto-

-Help! i need somebody. Help! not just anybody. Help! you know i need someone. Help! -Sonaba su celular con "Help!" De The Beatles-

-Hola? -Contesto Rinto-

-QUE ES ESO DE QUE RIN SE FUE?! -Grito una voz masculina notablemente molesto desde la otra línea-

-Hermano eres tú? -Pregunto aturdido-

-No soy newton! –Dijo con sarcasmo-

-Jaja que chistoso. –Le contesto-

-Eso no importa, lo que quiero saber es porque Rin se fue?! –Volvió a preguntar-

-…. –No contesto-

-Déjame adivinar, fue por Lenka cierto? –Pregunto-

-Algo así. –Contesto-

-Mira, ya te lo he dicho y lo volveré a decir, esa mujer no te va a traer nada bueno! –Le dijo-

-…. –Siguió sin contestar-

-Bueno no hables, pero ya te dije. –Dijo y después colgó-

-Quizá tiene razón. –Rinto se quedo pensativo un buen rato por las palabras de su hermano-

•En el avión•

-Pasajeros, favor de abrocharse el cinturón. –Dijo la aeromoza-

-*Inglaterra soy de ti* -Pensó Rin algo emocionada-

**Y bueno… que les pareció? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Denme su opinión acepto tomatazos, penas de muerte, acosos, críticas positivas y negativas. Ósea de todo xD. Bueno nos vemos luego.**

**Byeeee! **


	3. Los recuerdos de Rinto Parte 1

_*Entra con una sartén* Primero que nada, lo siento por no actualizar, mi inspiración se corto, y segunda no me maten! *Se esconde* jeje bueno ya los dejo con el 3er capitulo. (Ahora si van enserio ¬¬) Este estará dividido en dos partes, así que sin más que decir los dejo con el fic: _

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.**

Capítulo 3: El fic sin nombre

•Con los Hatsune•

-Mikuo. -Su hermana lo llamo-

-Mm? -Contesto-

-Tu no sabes a donde se fue Rin? -Preguntó la chica-

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea. -Contesto-

-Mm, no se te hace extraño? -Pregunto de nuevo-

-Que? -Pregunto-

-Que no sepas donde esta, ella siempre te dice todo! -Contesto-

-Emm. -No supo que contestar-

-Mikuo. -Lo llamo de nuevo-

-Que? -Pregunto-

-Tu sabes donde se fue, no? -Pregunto de nuevo-

-Que?! Claro que no! -Contesto nervioso-

-Mikuo Hatsune, sabes donde se fue?! -Pregunto molesta-

-C. Claro que no! -El chico se estaba poniendo nervioso-

-Mikuo! Tú no sabes mentir! Ya dime sabes o no sabes donde se fue?! -Pregunto desesperada-

-Aghh, ok si, si se donde esta! Feliz?! -Respondió con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho-

-Claro. -Contesto feliz-

-... -No contesto-

-Y bien? -Pregunto-

-Que? -Respondió con otra pregunta-

-Pues a donde se fue? -Pregunto con tono de "Que tonto"

-Que?! No, no y no! Ya me sacaste una cosa, no podrás con otra! -Contesto molesto-

-Hermanito. -Llamo a su hermano un tono juguetón-

-Que quiere... S M. Miku? -Dijo Mikuo con los ojos en blanco-

-Que ocurre hermanito? -Pregunto con el mismo tono-

-MIKU! DEJA ESE BATE! -Exclamo espantado-

-Porque hermanito? -Corrió detrás de el-

-Ahh! -Grito-

-No huyas! -Grito ella-

-Inglaterra! -Dijo el-

-Inglaterra? -Pregunto ella-

-Si, Rin se fue a Inglaterra! -Soltó el chico-

-Así que Inglaterra eh? -Dijo acariciando su barbilla-

-Que pretendes? -Pregunto-

-Empaca tus cosas! -Ordeno-

-Eh? Para qué? -Pregunto confundido-

-Nos vamos a Inglaterra! -Chasqueo los dedos-

-QUE?! -Grito-

-Que pasa? -Pregunto como si nada-

-NO PODEMOS IR A INGLATERRA! -Grito-

-Porque?! -Protesto-

-No podemos traer a Rin a la fuerza, si ella se fue, fue porque ella quiso! -Le explico-

-P. Pe. Pero... -Tartamudeo-

-Pero qué? -Pregunto-

-Y Len qué?! Esta muy triste! -Volvió a protestar-

-Si claro "Triste" -Dijo con sarcasmo-

-No me crees?! -Pregunto-

-Cualquier cosa que él te diga, es más falso que Justin Bieber cantando. (N/A: No se ofendan Beliebers xD)

-Porque lo odias?! -Pregunto ofendida-

-No lo odio a él, si no lo que le hizo a Rin! -Dijo y salió de su casa-

-Eres un idiota! -Grito desde lejos-

•Con Mikuo•

-Si claro triste. -Dijo molesto-  
Esa ni el se la cree. -Bufó-

•Con Miku•

-Que bueno que viniste Len. -Le dijo Miku-

-Para que me querías? -Le pregunto sin rodeos-

-No se si decirte. -Contesto-

-De que trata? -Pregunto con una ceja arqueada-

-Suspiró- Esta bien. Ya sé donde esta Rin. -Soltó-

-Que? -Pregunto extrañado-

-Que ya sé donde esta Rin. -Repitió

-Como? -Pregunto otra vez-

-Presione a Mikuo. -Contesto-

-Era de esperarse. -Dijo- Y bueno donde esta? -Pregunto-

-Suficiente información por hoy. -Dijo sin contestar la pregunta de su novio-

-Eh? Espera no has contestado mi pregunta! -Reclamo-

-Lo siento. -Dijo y saco de su hogar-

-Volveré! -Grito desde afuera-

•Con Rinto•

-Donde estará? -Pregunto el mayor buscando un libro en la biblioteca de su casa-

Al no encontrar resultado, el rubio decidió buscar otro libro, todos eran de su agrado, pero el que más le llamo más la atención fue un pequeño libro de más o menos de 100 hojas, y pasta color rosa pastel.

-Eh? Que será esto? –Se pregunto así mismo mientras tomaba el libro-

Rinto quito el polvo del libro y en su portada pudo ver unas letras que decían "Para mi pequeña, Rin."

-Wao, pensé que la había perdido. –Dijo con un tono nostálgico de voz- Ok, ya encontré lo que buscaba. –Dijo y salió de la biblioteca-

•Con Rin•

-Vaya, Inglaterra es más hermosa de lo que creí. –Dijo Rin maravillada-

-Si es bonito. –Comento su compañero pelirrojo-

-Una pregunta, A que viniste a Inglaterra? –Pregunto ella-

-Para ver a mí hermana. –Contesto-

-Akaiko? –Pregunto confundida-

-Sí. –Respondió-

-Ya superaste tu enamoramiento? –Pregunto en forma de broma-

-De hecho sí. –Contesto-

-Wao. –Dijo sorprendida-

-Sí, ahora amo a otra persona. –Dijo sonrojado-

-Enserio? Y bien quien es la afortunada? –Dijo en un tono pícaro-

-Se llama Zatsune Miku, y es hermosa! –Dio un suspiro-

-QUE?! –Exclamo-

-Qué pasa? –Pregunto-

-TE GUSTA MI TIA?! –Grito sorprendida-

-Qué? Zatsune es tu tía? –Pregunto confundido-

-Si! –Contesto-

-No lo sabía! Lo siento! –Dijo haciendo un reverencia en señal de disculpa-

-Na, no te preocupes, ella también esta solterona desde hace mucho! –Comento riéndose-

-Te estás burlando de mi? –Pregunto fingiendo estar ofendido-

-No, claro que no, como crees? –Comento con ironía- A huir!

-No huyas! –Dijo corriendo detrás de ella-

**Bueno aquí termina la primera parte de este capítulo. Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Todo tipo de críticas se aceptan. Bueno nos vemos luego.**

**Byeeee!**

**Pd: Antes era Denisse Maslow Styles 16. Pero ahora soy Denisse Kagamine 24seven, para que no se confundan.**

**Ahora sí.**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee!**


	4. Los recuerdos de Rinto Parte 2

_Holiwis! (? Como están? Espero que bien, bueno como ya saben les vengo a dejar la 2da parte del 3er capitulo, bueno ya sin más que decir los dejo con el fic:_

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.**

Capitulo 3, parte 2: El fic sin nombre.

Rinto fue directo a su estudio, se sentó en su escritorio, y comenzó a leer.

"27 de Diciembre de 1997:

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, siendo sincero yo no esperaba tu llegada, pero al verte, a ti, mi pequeña Rin, sentí un sentimiento muy extraño, y no sé como describirlo. Creo que fue alegría, mucha pero mucha alegría, al ver que dios no me mando uno si no dos angelitos, a los cuales debo cuidar y proteger, con mi vida.

*Flashback*

El joven rubio, en ese entonces, estaba caminado de un lado para otro, esperando al doctor.

-Sr. Kagamine? –Dijo el doctor-

-Soy yo! -Grito Rinto- Y bueno, dígame, como esta mi esposa? –Pregunto moviendo sus manos desesperadamente-

-Su esposa y los pequeños, están bien. –Dijo regalándole una cálida sonrisa-

-Espere. Dijo pequeños? –Pregunto confundido-

-Sí señor, pequeños. –Contesto el doctor-

-En plural? –Pregunto de nuevo-

-Sí señor, no solo tuvo un varón, también tuvo a una linda niña. –Contesto el doctor con poca paciencia-

-Una niña. –Susurro el rubio-

*Fin Flashback*

Bueno, esa noticia me tomo por sorpresa, pero aun así, me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo. Aunque a veces notaba algo extraño en tu madre. A Len si le daba pecho, pero a ti.

*Flashback*

La joven madre se encontraba sentada en el sofá, dándole pecho al pequeño rubio.

-Lenka, cariño, ya terminaste de alimentar a Len? –Pregunto con Rin en los brazos intentando calmar sus llantos-

-No, todavía no. –Contesto ella-

-Pero si ya llevas como 20 minutos alimentándolo. –Reclamo-

-Sí, pero quiero que mi hijo, sea grande y fuerte. –Protesto-

Rinto no dijo nada, vio que los llantos de Rin habían aumentado, y fue a la cocina a buscar leche en polvo.

*Fin Flashback*

El mayor dejo de leer por un momento, y se puso a reflexionar, y era cierto, Lenka jamás alimentaba a Rin, solo a Len. Tal vez fue que la crueldad de Lenka convirtió a Rin a lo que era ahora. Dio un largo suspiro y siguió leyendo.

"27 de diciembre de 1998:

Muchas gracias dios! Por permitir que mis angelitos cumplieran su primer año de vida.

*Flashback*

Los pequeños rubios estaban de cumpleaños, cumplían su primer aniversario de vida, todo mundo estaba allí. Rodeando a Len.

-Pero que cosa más linda! –Dijo uno de ellos-

-Quisiera comérmelo a besos! –Dijo otra persona-

-Lo sé, mi hijo es hermoso. –Dijo la madre en forma orgullosa-

Y se preguntaran, donde esta Rin? Bueno ella estaba gateando por toda la casa, ya que nadie le ponía atención, o si?

-Hola! –Saludo un niño de 3 años-

-H. Ho…. –Rin no sabía hablar muy bien que digamos-

-Oh, que tonto, no recordaba que no podías hablar. –Dijo golpeándose en la cabeza-

Rin solo rio.

-Me llamo Mikuo y tú? –Pregunto el-

-R. ri. Rin! –Tartamudeo su nombre-

-Mucho gusto Rin. –Dijo tomando su mano-

-Gr. Gracias. –Contesto-

Desde ese entonces Rin y Mikuo se volvieron muy buenos amigos, siempre hacían todo juntos.

*Fin flashback*

El rubio se paso unas cuantas páginas, y continúo.

"31 de octubre de 2001:

No, no y no, no lo puedo creer, enserio mi intención no era lastimarte, pero no sé que me paso.

*Flashback*

Rinto estaba tranquilamente leyendo el periódico, hasta que:

-Bu! –Dijo la pequeña-

Eso sobresalto al rubio, y por puro reflejo le dio una bofetada a Rin.

-*Pero que he hecho?! * -Se pregunto mentalmente- R. rin. –Tartamudeo el hombre de su hija-

-Lo siento papi, te asuste? –Dijo la rubia tocando su mejilla lastimada-

-Rin, y. yo. –Su hija no lo dejo terminar-

-No hay problema papi, ya no volverá a pasar. –Dijo en voz baja caminando hacia la puerta-

-Rin. –Susurro su nombre-

-Señor Rinto y Rin? –Pregunto Mikuo.

-No, lo sé –Contesto-

*Fin flashback*

E l rubio ya no quiso leer, y cerró el libro.

-Tan mal padre he sido? –Se pregunto a sí mismo con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Papa, estas bien? –Pregunto Len-

-Si hijo gracias. –Dijo intentando sonar calmado-

-Seguro? –Pregunto de nuevo-

-Si hijo. –Contesto-

-Ok. –Contesto no muy convencido-

**Y bueno aquí termina la segundo y ultima parte del 3er cap, este si fue algo mas corto que los demás pero bueno, muchas gracias a los que toman su tiempo en leer mis historias chafas, ah y los que me dicen que aoy muy cruel con Rin, oh si, muajajaja, soy mas mala que la leche con sandia 3:) ajaj ok ya sin mas que decir:**

**Nos vemos luego.**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	5. Karaoke

_Hola! Bueno primero que nada, mil disculpas no por actualizar en un buen tiempo, falta de inspiración, y bueno como ya saben este el 4to cap de este fic y ya sin más que decir, los dejo con el fic:_

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, y la canción que aparece tampoco.**

Capítulo 4: El fic sin nombre.

•Con Len•

El rubio se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro desesperadamente intentando idear algún plan para saber donde estaba su hermana.

-*Que puedo hacer? Miku no me va a decir nada, la conozco bien. Y si le pregunto a Mikuo? No gracias, el me odia, y si... Si eso es! La voy a llamar!* -Pensó y tomo su celular de la mesa-

-Vamos contesta. -Dijo en voz baja-

•Y en otro lado del mundo•

La chica se encontraba sola caminando, y escuchando música, todo iba bien hasta que sintió un pequeño sonido que salía de su sueter. Era su teléfono, el cual estaba recibiendo una llamada, y aun mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien la llamaba.

-*Len?* -Pensó ella extrañada, esperaría una llamada de Mikuo preguntando como llego a Inglaterra. Pero de Len? Eso si que era una novedad-

-Que quieres? -Contesto la rubia en forma brusca-

-Rin, donde te has metido?! -Pregunto su hermano desde el otro lado de la linea-

-No creo que te importe. -Contesto-

-Claro que si eres mi hermana! -Protesto-

-Desde cuándo?! -Rin se estaba enojando-

-Desde siempre! -Contesto con poca paciencia-

-No me hagas reír! -La chica soltó una risa sarcástica-

-No estoy bromeando! -El chico se estaba desesperando- Siempre me importaste, eres mi hermana y te quiero!

-Por dios! Ya ni te creo los buenos días! Eres mas falso que la propia mentira. -Dijo en tono de rencor-

-Pero que... MIERDA RIN! No podemos hablar bien, por que tu siempre hechas todo a perder! -Grito molesto-

-Vez de lo que te hablo? -La rubia comenzó a llorar-

-De qué? -Pregunto-

-TE ODIO LEN, TE ODIO! -Grito y después colgó-

•Con Len•

-Eh? Maldita niña! -Grito y estrelló el aparato contra el suelo-

•Con los Hatsune•

-Espero que no le hayas dicho nada. -Le dijo Mikuo a su hermana-

-No tranquilo, no le dije nada. -Contesto ella-

Ambos peliturquesa estaban en su sala platicando tranquilamente, hasta que escucharon que tocaban la puerta.

-Eh? Quien será? -Dijo Mikuo abriendo la puerta-

-Haber Hatsune. -Era Len quien tomo a Mikuo del cuello- Donde esta Rin?

-Porque tendría que decírtelo? -Contesto con otra pregunta-

-Emm, chicos. -Dijo Miku-

-Por favor Miku, no te metas! -Dijeron ambos al unísono-

La chica solo guardo silencio y se fue a su habitación.

•En Inglaterra•

-*Todo iba perfecto, pero que paso? Len me tuvo que llamar para joderme la puta existencia! Te odio Len! Odio todo sobre ti, odio tu sonrisa, odio tu cabello, odio tus ojos, odio tu voz, odio tu rostro... Odio amarte tanto!* -Pensó con la cabeza baja y llorando*

-Haber, quien es el siguiente? -Pregunto el tipo del karaoke-

Así es, la rubia se encontraba en un karaoke, bueno era una cafetería común y corriente, pero tenía karaoke incluido.

-La chica de atrás! -Grito un chico de cabello plateado y ojos rojos refiriéndose a Rin-

-Que pase! Que pase! -Dijeron a coro todas las persona de ahí-

Rin solo suspiró rendida, y se levanto de su mesa.

-Haber linda, cual es tu nombre? -Pregunto el presentador-

-Sola dame la canción y callate! -No contesto la pregunta-

-Ok. -Dijo-

En cuanto comenzó la música Rin empezó a cantar:

You take me back  
And show me you're the only one  
Reel it away  
You got me over, got to run  
You're still alive and never gonna take off your language  
Just complicated

Umarete michi ari koko made  
Ayunda kono michi no saki wa  
Dare ni mo fumi komaretaku wa  
Nainda dakedo ne

Hamerarete shimaeba break me up  
Tomarerya wait for a moment  
Koko made sa falling out yeah  
Girigiri no long thought of time

You can feel it!

I can't believe in you  
I see you 'nother day, 'nother way  
Nobody standing here  
There's something you can see I'll be your baby  
Jiko no ego munashiku yuku sue  
Yeah, I'm sorry  
Hakichigai hanahada shikute mou doubt  
Iki chigai all day  
All day no no no...  
(I'm breaking down!)

I keep on trying to reach you with my broken legs  
How many times have you seen me when I fall  
But now I know you're not the only thing let me fall  
That one I need to share

Kudaranai hibi mo nai ku sa kurai  
Sore gurai wa kara yo baka janai  
I never give myself to you anymore

I can't believe in you  
I see you 'nother day, 'nother way  
Nobody standing here  
There's something you can see I'll be your baby  
Jiko wa anji munashiku kizukeba  
Oh another me  
Hakichigai hanahada shikute mou doubt  
Iki chigai all day

I can't believe in you  
I see you another day, another way  
Nobody standing here  
There's something you can see I'll be your baby  
Jiko wa anji munashiku kizukeba  
Oh another me  
Hakichigai hanahada shikute mou doubt  
Iki chigai all day

I can't believe in you oh  
I can't believe in you wow  
Raretsu shita musuu no sentaku wa No!  
Kachihokori baka bakari de ja mou doubt  
Iki chigai all day...

Rin termino de cantar y el público se paró a aplaudirle.

-Wao esa chica canta bien, no lo crees Rei? -Pregunto un chico de ojos y cabello ámbar-

-Rei? -Dijo el otro chico de cabello entre rosa y rojo-

-Creo que lo perdimos. -Comento el chico que anteriormente había hablado-

-Chicos... -Dijo el nombrado

-Si? -Dijeron al unísono-

-Creo que me he enamorado. -Dijo sonrojado-

Fin del 4to cap.

**Y bueno que les pareció? Y de nuevo mil disculpas por no actualizar, y bueno la canción que canto Rin se llama Re Make, de One Ok Rock. Bueno espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado y ya sin más que decir.**

**Nos vemos luego**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! **


	6. Año Nuevo

HOLA! AQUÍ CON EL 5TO CAP DE ESTE FIC:

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad**

Capitulo 5: El fic sin nombre

Habían pasado varios días desde que Rin abandono Japón. Aun recibía llamadas de Len amenazándola, pero ella simplemente no las contestaba.

Era 31 de diciembre, fin de año, y la rubia la pasaría sola, pero bueno. Para ella era mejor estar sola que mal acompañada.

La rubia salió muy temprano de su hotel para ir al centro comercial a comprar un nuevo teléfono y algo de ropa.

Al llegar allí la chica noto que el estilo de ahí era muy diferente al que ella usaba.

-Bueno, un cambio de look no me haría daño, verdad? -Dijo para si misma y entro a la primera tienda-

•Con los Vocaloid•

Mientras que Meiko y Luka organizaban la decoración, Gumi y Gumiya hacían llamadas a varios restaurantes. Y Kaito y Gakupo...

-YA TE DIJE QUE HELADO! -Grito el peliazul-

-SI, PERO YO DIGO QUE PASTELITOS! -Dijo su acompañante-

Discutían por el postre.

-Haber, haber. Que ocurre aquí? -Dijo su amigo rubio-

-HELADO O PASTELITOS?! -Gritaron a coro-

-Emm, por que no ambos? -Pregunto dudoso-

-Oye! Es verdad! -Dijeron al unísono-

-Enserio? -Pregunto con una gotita en la frente-

•Y en otro lugar•

-Muy bien, y quien va a traer las uvas? -Pregunto una chica con rizos en forma de taladros-

-Yo ya las traje. -Dijeron sus amigos al unísono-

-Oye Rei, esa no es la chica del karaoke? -Pregunto Dell en forma pícara-

-Eh? -El chico se sonrojo al verla-

-Y que esperas campeón?, ve y hablale! -Dijo Ted-

Y Nero solo lo empujo hacia donde estaba ella.

-H. Ho. Hola! -Tartamudeo el chico-

Rin solo se le quedo viendo y bajo la mirada.

-*Se parece mucho a Len* -Pensó algo molesta-

-Disculpa! Dije algo malo?! -Rei se preocupo-

-No, no es eso. -Rin levanto la mirada- Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Rin. -Se presento con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-

Ese gesto hizo que Rei se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate.

-I. Igualmente R. Rin, soy Rei Kagene. -Intento parecer lo mas calmado posible-

Ambos se miraron mutuamente, lo cual fue interrumpido por el celular de Rin.

-Me disculpas? -Pregunto-

El chico solo asintió.

-Hola? Oh, Mikuo eres tu! -Dijo ella-

-*Mikuo?!* -Pensó el chico de cabello negro algo molesto-

-Rei esta celoso. -Canto Nero-

-C. Ca. Callate! -Dijo sonrojado-

-Bueno ya, en que nos quedamos? -Pregunto la rubia-

-Emm, bueno ven mira, te quiero presentar a mis amigos. -Dijo tomándola de la mano-

-*Este tipo quien se cree?* -Pensó extrañada por tal acción-

-Emm, mira Rin, ellos son Nero, Neru Akita, Ted y Teto Kasane, y Dell Honne y Haku Yowane, chicos ella es Rin. -Los presento-

-Mucho gusto. -Dijo Rin-

-Igualmente. -Dijeron a coro-

-Emm, Rin, no es por ser entrometida, pero... Con quien vas a pasar el año nuevo? -Pregunto Neru-

-Neru! -Se quejo Nero-

-Con nadie. -Contesto con cierto tono de molestia-

-Porque? -Pregunto ahora Teto-

-Es una larga historia. -Dio un suspiro-

-Y porque no la cuentas? -Dijo Haku-

-No es por ser grosera, pero es mi vida, mi problema, y no creo que les importe! -Se dio la media vuelta y se fue-

-Hay chicas! -Dijeron los tres chicos a coro-

-Ya dejaron a Rei sin novia, otra vez. -Dijo Ted-

Mientras que Rei estaba rodeado por un aura negra de frustración.

•Con Rin•

-Lo que menos quiero es gente entrometida a mi alrededor. -Dijo en voz baja-

De pronto su teléfono empezó a timbrar.

Vio la pantalla y fruncio en seño.

-Vete al diablo Len! -Grito tan molesta que lanzo su teléfono a la fuente-

Fin del 5to cap

**Y bno que les pareció? Les gusto? Espero que si, tal vez actualize diario, todavía no estoy muy segura, pero bno, y ya sin mas que decir **

**Nos vemos luego**

**Byeeeee!**


	7. Salvándote

_Holis! Como están? Espero que muy bien, y bueeeno como ya saben les vengo a dejar el 6to cap de esta historia (Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos capítulos llevo xD) pero bueno ya sin más que decir los dejo con el fic._

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.**

Capítulo 6: El fic sin nombre

Después de que Rin lanzara su celular al agua, fue a una tienda a comprar otro. Pero no espero encontrarse con "alguien" en ese lugar.

-Pero qué demonios haces aquí?! -Pregunto exaltada al ver a Rei en ese lugar-

-Sera porque yo trabajo aquí. -Contesto sonrojado-

-Entonces me voy. -Dijo y se dio media vuelta-

-Eh? No, espera! -Dijo tomándola del brazo-

La chica soltó un quejido de dolor por el tacto.

-Lo siento! Te lastime? -Pregunto preocupado-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, gracias. -Mintió, la verdad si le dolió ya que se había hecho unas cortadas antes de ir a la tienda-

-Yo creo que no, déjame ayudarte. -Dijo rompiendo un pedazo de su sueter-

Rei quedo paralizado al ver los brazos de Rin.

Tenía cortadas, demasiadas cortadas.

-P. Porque lo haces? -Tartamudeo algo asustado-

-Ya te dije, es una historia larga. -Dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos-

-Ven, vamos a la enfermería. -Dijo sin mas-

•En la enfermería•

-Vaya, si que tienes los brazos lastimados. -Dijo la enfermera Ann poniéndole vendas en los brazos a Rin- Y una pregunta. Hace cuanto te cortas? -Pregunto-

-... -No contesto-

-Vamos Rin. -Insistió Rei-

-Desde los 12, felices?! -Pregunto molesta-

-Enserio?! -Dijeron el chico y la enfermera al unísono-

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Si me disculpan me paso a retirar. -Dijo la rubia levantándose de la camilla-

-Primero déjame darte unas cuantas instrucciones. -Dijo Ann-

-*Genial!* -Pensó frustrada-

-Límpiate las heridas con los siguientes medicamentos, cámbiate las vendas cada 3 días, y ponte esta crema para que sanes más rápido. -Le dio una hoja con los medicamentos-

-Mm, si gracias. -Hizo una mueca y salió de allí-

-*Tengo un mal presentimiento* -Pensó el chico de cabello azabache y también salió del lugar-

•Con Rin•

Ella corrió lo más rápido posible hacia el hotel donde hospedaba, entro a su habitación y cambio sus oscuras ropas, por unas totalmente blancas. Estaba decidida, iba acabar con su vida de una vez por todas.

-Es ahora o nunca. -Dijo para si misma y se dirigió a la azotea del lugar-

•Y con Rei•

-Dios, esa chica sí que es rápida. -Dijo con la respiración agitada-

El chico noto un edificio que estaba rodeado de gente, y de pura curiosidad fue a ver que ocurría.

-No puede ser. -Susurro al ver eso-

Rin estaba sentada en el barandal de la azotea, lista para saltar.

-Abran paso! -Grito Rei lo suficientemente fuerte como para que toda la gente le obedeciera-

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a donde estaba Rin.

Al llegar observo que Rin ahora estaba parada sobre el barandal mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Rin. -Dijo su nombre en voz baja-

Eso sobresalto a Rin e hizo que saltara de donde estaba parada.

-RIN! -Grito Rei acudiendo a ella-

-Por favor, no intentes evitarlo. -Dijo Rin soltando una de sus manos-

-No te dejare morir! -Dijo dándole su mano-

Rin lo ignoro y soltó su otra mano.

-RIN! -Grito de nuevo tomándola de sus brazos-

El chico la sujeto lo más fuerte que pudo, hasta que logro subirla de nuevo.

-Rin, en que estaba pensando?! -Le pregunto espantado-

Rin no dijo nada, solo sonrió y se desmayo.

-Que paso aquí? -Pregunto uno de los paramédicos acudiendo a la rubia-

-E. Está bien? -Pregunto el chico nervioso-

-Su presión bajo. -Dijo- Sera mejor que pase la noche en el hospital. -Comento cargando a Rin-

-Oh, me parece bien -Rei bajo la cabeza-

-No tienes porque preocuparte, todo saldrá bien. -Intento darle ánimos- Feliz año nuevo chico. -Dijo retirándose del lugar-

-Igualmente. -Dijo en voz baja-

Fin del 6to capitulo.

**Y bueno que les pareció? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Todo tipo de críticas son bienvenidas, aww acaso Rei no es una ternura? (? Ok ya, y bueeeeno ksjahajskgajksh no se que mas decir ksajajks, y como ya se me acabaron las palabas…**

**Nos vemos luego**

**Byeeeee!**


	8. 14 de Febrero

_Ola k ase? Viendo InuYasha o k ase? :3 alksaska, ok no, HOLA! Como están? Y bueno les vengo a dejar el 7to capítulo de este sensual y estúpido fic que todavía no tiene nombre xDD ok ya, y bueno pero primero les quiero decir, que este cap narrara ciertas cosas que olvide poner en los caps anteriores, óseaaaaaaaa que de este capítulo en adelante la mayoría de los caps serán flashback, recuerdos, etc.… y bueno ya sin más que decir, los dejo con el fic:_

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.**

Capitulo 7: El fic sin nombre.

"Este será mi día!" "Este será mi día!" Decía una y otra vez en su mente mientras se cepillaba el cabello. Y se preguntaran, que pasa aquí? Bueno, Rin hoy se encontraba muy emocionada. Porque? Hoy era 14 de febrero, día de san Valentín, y el día en el que le iba confesar lo que sentía a su amor platónico. Len. Si como escucharon, Rin estaba profundamente enamorada de su gemelo, y hoy se lo iba a decir.

-Bien, es hora de irme, se me hará tarde. -Dijo para si misma y salio de su habitación-

Rin ni se preocupo, ni por saludar a sus padres, ni tomar el desayuno, ella solo tenía un destino. Y era Len.

Cuando ella llego a la escuela vio que era tarde así que apresuró el paso. (N/A: Ya sé que puse esto, pero lo volví a poner para que entiendan el capítulo)

Era 14 de febrero, toda la escuela estaba decorada de rosa, blanco y rojo, los respectivos colores de ese día.  
De la nada una chica rubia de 12 años corría por los pasillos apresuradamente, esquivando gente, saltando, etc. Cual era la razón? Su hermano Len.

-LEEN! -Gritó la rubia corriendo hacia su hermano-

Pero Rin corrió tan rápido que no se fijo, tropezó y cayó en la espalda de su hermano.

-Rin, quítate de encima! -Dijo Len con cierto tono de molestia-

El chico miro su camisa, esta estaba manchada con chocolate y con pétalos de rosas rojas.

-Len... Yo.. .. -El rubio no la dejo terminar-

-Si serás estúpida Rin! -Le grito muy molesto-

-Len, yo.. -La volvió a interrumpir-

-Hay! No me vengas con un "Lo siento hermanito!" Sabes cuánto me esforcé en hacer este chocolate? O sabes cuantas florerías tuve que recorrer? Aghh! Porque todo lo tienes que echar a perder?! -Volvió a gritar aun mas enojado-

-Len... -Lo llamo con un hilo de voz-

De pronto dos chicos de cabello turquesa pasaban por ahí, pero al ver a Rin y Len se escondieron detrás de sus casilleros intentando "disimular" su presencia.

-Porque eres tan tonta?! Toda la familia es inteligente menos tu! A veces dudo que seas mi hermana. Eres una vergüenza para el apellido Kagamine! -Le siguió gritando, cada vez elevando su tono de voz-

-Quien se cree ese maldito?! -Pregunto Mikuo muy enojado-

-Calmate! -Le dijo su hermana-

-No escuchas lo que le está diciendo?! Es SU hermana! No la puede tratar así! -Grito aun mas enojado-

-Nunca había visto a Len tan molesto. -Dijo Miku algo triste-

•Con Rin y Len•

-Sabes? Siempre me pregunto porque tuviste que nacer? Mi vida hubiera sido mas fácil sin un estorbo como tu!

-*Me esta deseando la muerte?* -Se preguntaba mentalmente, no lo podía creer Len SU hermano, SU sangre, SU gemelo, le estaba diciendo esas cosas?!. Rin sintió que en su interior algo se destrozaba en mil pedazos, lo había hecho, Len le había roto el corazón, la había matado, destrozado, pisoteado, apuñalado. Rin bajo la cabeza y sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos azules.-

•Mientras tanto con los Hatsune•

Ambos chicos quedaron boquiabierta, al escuchar eso. Mikuo quería asesinar a Len, y Miku se sentía muy triste por Rin y decepcionada de Len.

•Con los Kagamine•

-Y aparte, estas horrible! Con razón no tienes novio! Ni aunque te operes podrás ser bonita... -La volvió a insultar-

Rin solo te tapaba los oídos para ya no seguir escuchando los insultos de Len.

El rubio ya había parado con los insultos, y solo le dio la espalda.  
Rin con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, tomo su mochila y salio corriendo de la escuela. Dejando caer un papel doblado.

-QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES MALDITO MALNACIDO?! -Le grito Mikuo a Len muy pero muy molesto-

-De que estás hablando? -Le pregunto fingiendo inocencia-

-Pues de que mas?! -Le volvió a preguntar- De Rin TU hermana!

-Ah! De ella? -Siguió fingiendo inocencia-

-Aparte de malnacido eres un cínico! -Le dijo enojado-

-Porque? -Le pregunto Len-

-Hay! Y ahora no salgas con que no lo recuerdas! No puedo creerlo Len! Ella no te ha hecho nada para que se haya ganado tu odio! -Le siguió diciendo-

-Que? Pero si solo le dije la verdad. Ella es fea, torpe, estúpida, no sabe hacer nada bien, y aparte ella es una Pu... -No lo dejaron terminar-

-Len! Ya basta! -Le dijo ahora Miku- Ella no es nada de eso, es todo lo contrario. Es bonita, atenta, inteligente, sus trabajos son los más limpios de todo el salón, ella es más pura y limpia que todas las chicas de la escuela! -Lo regaño la chica de coletas-

-Me voy. -Dijo Mikuo más calmado-

-Yo igual, Adiós. -Dijo el rubio dejando a Miku sola-

La chica de coletas se agacho y recogió el papel tirado.

-Que será? -Se pregunto- Mejor lo veré en casa. -Dijo para después irse a sus clases-

•Con Rin•

Ella caminaba sin rumbo, con la cabeza baja y llorando. No le importó que el agua le cayera a cantaros, la rubia encontró un gran árbol y se sentó debajo de este y siguió llorando.

-Porque?! Porque Len?! Porque me tratas tan mal?! Yo no te he hecho nada para que me odies de esta manera! Al contrario, lo único que he hecho fue... Amarte... -Al decir la última sus llantos aumentaron, Rin revisó su mochila y entre sus cosas encontró un cutter-

-Estará bien que lo haga? -Se pregunto a si misma- En verdad tengo miedo pero quiero sanar el dolor. -Dijo otra vez para sí misma- Todo solo para sanar el dolor -Dijo decidida-

Poco a poco fue acercando el cutter a su brazo izquierdo, ya lo suficientemente cerca, paso la hoja por su muñeca.  
La chica soltó un quejido de dolor, pero no le importó y siguió con su brazo derecho.

Y asi siguió, cortando sus brazos como si fueran papel.

-Rin. -La llamo una voz familiar-

-Eh? Len! -Dijo sorprendida-

El rubio no dijo nada y la tomo de ambos brazos.

-L. Len, me lastimas. -Dijo adolorida-

El chico no hizo caso la aventó al suelo y comenzó a patearla.

Rin solo lloraba en silencio, intentando aguantar los golpes.

el chico dejo de lastimarla, y solo le dijo:

-Que débil eres. -Dijo- Ni siquiera unos cuantos golpecitos aguantas. -Se burló de ella- El chico solo le dio un último golpe antes de irse-

Y la pobre chica con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se levanto, tomo sus cosas y camino hacia su casa.

La chica llego, subió a su cuarto, cerro con llave y cayó de rodillas.

-Te amo... Len. -Dijo antes de caer desmayada-

Fin del 7to capitulo.

**Y bueno que les pareció, les gusto? Lo odiaron? Y bueeeeeeeeno ya se saben el resto xD, slkaksjd ok ya ._. y bueeeeno les tengo dos preguntas:**

**1ro: se unirían a esta página:** NovelasdeRinxLenKagamine?ref=hl**antes era de BTR, pero como casi no la usábamos la convertí en esto xD, si no se unen Elmo los violara xD kskjajs ok no, si quieren unirse únanse y si no, no ._. pd: se buscan admis!**

**Y la 2da: Soy la única que odian a Len después de leer este fic? **

**Y bueno como ya no tengo más que decir.**

**Nos vemos luego**

**Byeeeee!**


	9. El inicio de la pesadilla

_Ahh, que frio tengo! Laksja, Hola! Como están? Y bueno primero que nada tengo que pedir una gran disculpa por no actualizar, es que me quede sin internet, y tmbn sin inspiración (como siempre xD) kalasksa bueeeeeeno, aquí está el 8vo cap de esta mal imitación de fic xD okaj, enserio este fic es muy malo ._. ok soy muy pesimista, sakjdk, y bueno ya me callo y los dejo con el fic:_

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.**

Capitulo 8: El fic sin nombre

-*Que me ocurrió?* -Fue lo primero que pensó Rin al recuperar la conciencia-

La chica se levanto débilmente del piso donde había caído desmayada en día anterior, pero volvió a caer porque le dio un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

-Hijo de puta. -Susurro la rubia con un tono notablemente rencoroso-

Rin volvió a levantarse, ahora con éxito, tomo un cambio de ropa y se encerró en el baño.

Minutos mas tarde, Rin había salido del baño con una ropa, no muy común en ella.

Ella tenia puesto un suéter color gris oscuro, que le quedaba grande y tenia la frase: "¿Alguna ves te han roto el corazón?", un pantalón entubado color negro, y tenis Vans de mismo color. Y luego empezó a maquillarse, no fue la gran ciencia, solo se puso, sombra, delineador, y rimen negro. Ni siquiera se preocupo por peinar su cabello, solo lo revolvió un poco y cubrió su ojo izquierdo con su fleco. Se vio por última vez en el espejo, dio un leve gruñido y se fue a desayunar con su "familia".

Al bajar, Rin vio a su familia desayunado, como era de costumbre, pero lo que le dio mas coraje a Rin, fue ver a su hermano, con su típica sonrisa radiante de todos los días. Como su nada hubiera pasado. Ella solo bajo la mirada y apretó sus puños.

-Buenos días Rin. -Saludo su hermano con un tono alegre- (N/A: Aparte de hijo de P*** bipolar!)

-*Perdón?!* -Pensó extrañada por el comportamiento de Len-

-Rin, dios mio! Pero que te hiciste en la cara?! -Pregunto su madre espantada-

-Te importa? -Pregunto en forma tajante-

-Rin! Que es esa forma de contestarle a tu madre?! -Intervino su padre-

-Mira Rinto, por mi váyanse al carajo todos ustedes. -Rin tomo su mochila y salio de su casa azotando la puerta-

-Señorita ven aquí, no hemos terminado! -Grito Lenka-

-*Porque fui tan tonta?!, siempre haciéndome ilusiones con un amor imposible!* -Decía Rin es su mente una y otra vez, pero iba tan distraída, que en menos de lo que pensó ya estaba en su escuela-

-Miren, ahora la niña tonta se volvió emo! -Grito un chico de ojos bicolor-

-Que quieres Piko? -Pregunto-

-Das pena ajena. -Contesto y todas las personas empezaron a reírse-

-No les hagas caso Rin. -Dijo Miku-

Rin solo la ignoro y susurro un insulto.

-Púdrete. -Fue lo que dijo-

Fin del 8vo capitulo

**Y bueeeeno que les pareció? Les gusto lo odiaron? Alkjsahd, y quiero dar un agradecimiento a las personas que leen este intento de fic, muchas gracias por dejar reviews, ponerlo en favoritas entre otras cosas, ok ya, puse nostálgica xD, jdjsksai y bueno ya no tengo nada más que decir, así que…**

**Nos vemos luego**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	10. Suicidio No 1, Pastillas para dormir

_Hola! Como están? Espero que bien n.n jejeje, y bueno les vengo a dejar en 9no cap de este fic, y bueno ya sin más que decir los dejo con el fic:_

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.**

Capítulo 9: El fic sin nombre

Pasaron los días, y la suerte de Rin iba de mal en peor. Los insultos hacia su persona eran más frecuentes, sus calificaciones habían bajado, y su comportamiento y conducta empeoraron muy notablemente. Le contestaba a los maestros, no entraba a clases, se metía en problemas muy seguido, en pocas palabras, Rin Kagamine, la niña que alguna vez fue extrovertida y alegre, se había convertido en el propio diablo en persona.

Y no solo fue su conducta la que había cambiado, también su autoestima, aunque ella parecía alguien frío y hostil por fuera, pero por dentro seguía siendo aquella chica sensible que al llegar a casa se encerraba en su cuarto se cortaba las muñecas y lloraba hasta quedarse dormida.

•A la mañana siguiente•

La rubia había salido de bañarse con una camisa morada de manga larga, tenis Converse y pantalón negros, y con su maquillaje de siempre.

Rin bajo las escaleras con la idea de irse a algún lugar que no fuera su casa, pero su madre interrumpió sus planes.

-Señorita, ven para acá. -Dijo su madre-

Ella solo se volteo de mala gana y contesto.

-Que quieres? -Dijo bruscamente-

-Se puede saber, que es esto? -Pregunto Lenka con un papel en la mano-

-*Mierda!* -Pensó la rubia al ver el reporte-

-Que esperas señorita? Contesta! -Replicó ella-

-Emm, no sé de qué estás hablando. -Dijo Rin-

-No mientas Rin! No has entrado a clases, porque?! -Dijo Rinto-

-Desde cuando les importó? -Pregunto-

-Desde siempre! -Dijeron sus padres al unísono-

-Que buen chiste. -Dijo con sarcasmo-

-Rin, no estamos mintiendo, queremos ayudarte. -Dijo Len uniéndose a la conversación-

-Si en verdad quieren ayudarme, déjenme en paz de una vez por todas! -Grito Rin subiendo las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto-

-Hay dios mío, esta niña necesita un psiquiatra. -Dijo Lenka con frustración

-No quisiste decir, psicólogo? -Pregunto Rinto-

-No psiquiatra! Esa niña tiene serios problemas en la cabeza. -Dijo moviéndose en un lado a otro, pero sin percatarse que de Rin la estaba escuchando-

-*Estoy loca solo por ser diferente?!* -Pensaba la rubia con su cabeza baja y cortando sus brazos con un pedazo de vidrio, Rin levanto la mirada y observo el botiquín que estaba en su baño, se levanto de donde estaba sentada, y saco del botiquín unas pastillas para dormir-

•Y en la sala•

-Señor Kagamine, y Rin? -Pregunto Mikuo-

-En su cuarto. -Contesto serio-

-Ok, gracias. -Dijo subiendo las escaleras-

•Y en el cuarto de Rin•

-Rin, estas ahí? -Pregunto el chico tocando la puerta-

Pero solo recibió un sonido extraño como respuesta.

-Rin? -Pregunto alarmado entrando a su cuarto-

Mikuo la busco por todas partes, pero no la encontraba, luego se fijo en el baño y quedo helado al ver eso.

-RIN! -Grito Mikuo acudiendo a ella- Vamos Rin, que esperas, escupe! -Dijo el intentando salvar la vida de su amiga-

-M. Mi. Kuo? -Pregunto algo mareada-

-RIN, EN QUE MIERDA ESTABAS PENSANDO?! -Grito espantado-

-Gracias. -Susurro y se desmayo en los brazos del chico-

Fin del 9no capitulo.

**Y bueno como estuvo, les gusto? Lo odiaron? Por favor den su opinión ñ.ñ y bueno les tengo unas cuantas preguntitas:**

**La primera: Si tuvieran la oportunidad de matar a un personaje de este fic, a quien seria?**

**La segunda: Cual de los siguientes nombres les gustaría para este fic:**

**-Odio amarte**

**-El dolor de amarte**

**-Odio y amor Kagamine**

**-Mi vida de amarte u odiarte**

**El más votado será el nombre ñ.ñ**

**La tercera: Con que matarían al personaje que eligieron en la 1ra pregunta?**

**La cuarta: Cuando es su cumpleaños, y cuantos cumplen? Para ver si les puedo dedicar un fic de cumpleaños jejeje.**

**Ah! Y Feliz Navidad, cumpleaños de los Kagamine y Año Nuevo.**

**Y bueno ya no tengo nada más que decir….**

**Nos vemos luego**

**Byeeeeeee!**


	11. Un pequeño malentendido

_Holis! Como están? Espero que bien, y bueno como ya saben les vengo a dejar el 10mo cap de este fic, la vdd lamento si es corto pero me tengo que arreglar para año nuevo jeje, vaya que rápido paso este año, jejje, y bueno este cap va dedicado a_ hachune-chan01,_ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO! Jeje y bueno lamento si es corto (otra vez) y bueno me callo y los dejo con el fic:_

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.**

Capítulo 10:

Mikuo aun tenía a Rin en sus brazos, intentando moverse suavemente para no despertarla. El chico paso una de sus manos por el cabello de la rubia y se dio cuenta de algo.

-*Rin, dios mío, estas ardiendo en fiebre* -Pensó alarmado, cargo a Rin y la acostó en su cama- Mm, que puedo hacer? -Susurro para sí mismo- Ni modo que le quite la... -No pudo terminar su oración ya que un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas- Mikuo! En qué piensas?! Rin es como tu hermana! -Se regañaba mentalmente por tener ese tipo de pensamientos- Bueno ya que. -Dijo y comenzó a quitarle la camisa de manga larga-

Ya que Rin había quedado solo en ropa interior Mikuo se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciar su cabello.

-Mikuo? -Pregunto débilmente la rubia-

-R. Rin! Despertaste! -Dijo nervioso-

-Mikuo! -Exclamo lanzándose encima de su amigo-

-Eh? -Susurro aun más nervioso-

Rin solo se acercaba mas y mas a la cara de Mikuo.

-*Dios! Rin que haces?! Esto es incómodo!* -Pensó-

-Mikuo. -Lo llamo la rubia-

-S. Si? -Pregunto intentando ocultar sus nervios-

-Que tiene ella que no tenga yo? -Pregunto en voz baja-

-Eh? -Dijo extrañado-

-Que tiene Miku que yo no? -Volvió a preguntar mirando a Mikuo con lágrimas en sus ojos-

Mikuo no supo que contestar solo puso a Rin en su pecho y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Cada una es hermosa a su manera. -Susurro-

De pronto escucharon pasos, pero lo le tomaron importancia, tal vez era alguien que iba al baño, vaya sorpresa que se llevaron.

-Mikuo, ya baja, nos tenemos que... -No puedo terminar ya que encontró a su hermano y a la hermana de su novio en una pose algo comprometedora-

-Miku! No, no es lo que parece! -Dijo su hermano muy nervioso-

-MIKUO HATSUNE, QUE HACES?! -Grito ella enojada y asustada a la vez-

-Enserio, no es lo que piensas! -Dijo sonrojado-

-Mikuo no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que hayas llegado a tal extremo! -Dijo mas calmada-

-Que pasa aquí? -Pregunto Len-

-Nada solo evite una violación. -Dijo-

-*Mierda estoy muerto* -Pensó asustado-

Fin del 10mo capitulo

**Y bueno que les pareció? Denme su opinión, y bueno, recuerdan la pregunta acerca del nombre para este fic? bueno estos son los resultados (por ahora):**

**-Odio amarte – 2 votos**

**-El dolor de amarte – 1 voto**

**-Odio y amor Kagamine – 2 votos**

**Estos son los semifinalistas, sigan votando!**

**Y que mas,… así Mikuo pervertido!**

**Mikuo: Eh? Y yo porque?**

**Miku: Porque casi violas a Rin…**

**Mikuo: Pero si eso decía el guion, es culpa de esta loca!**

**Len: Oye, tranquilo viejo…**

**Rin: Pero solo fue actuación…**

**Yo: Aja, si claro Rin, actuación…**

**Rin: ¬¬**

**Yo: Los amigos no se besan en la boca!**

**Rin y Mikuo: Q. que estas tratando de decir?**

**Yo: Nada, nada… Bueno ya menos platica y ya hay que despedirnos! **

**Todos: Cierto!**

**Yo: Y bueno, aquí de parte mía, y de estos locos…**

**Todos: Oye!**

**Yo: Bueno ya, les…**

**Rin: Deseamos…**

**Miku: Un…**

**Mikuo: Feliz…**

**Len: Año…**

**Todos: 2014! Hasta pronto…..**

**Byeeeeeee! **


End file.
